Malleable
by Zorbert17
Summary: Kuvira is stressed out. Baatar is there to help. (Smut)


_**Very dirty, adult, and sexy stuff below. Ye be warned.**_

* * *

"Damn!" She slammed her fist against the table.

"How do you want to approach this, Kuvira?" He asked from behind with a formal tone.

"All I want to do is unite this forsaken, disparate kingdom." She said under her breath, "Send Gamma squad out. That should nudge him in my corner."

"It will be done." He said, turning to the other officers in the small, metallic cabin, "You heard her. Let's move out."

"Baatar," He paused at her command, "Hold back a moment."

He nodded at the others, discharging them to their duties, then approached the steel table.

"Everything okay, my love?" He said with a tenderness only reserved for her.

Instead of responding, Kuvira let out a sigh and leaned against the table, her cold green eyes staring at the floor, brow creased in a mixture of frustration and concentration.

"Kuvira?" He asked again, this time placing a naked hand over her gloved one.

"I'm meeting so much resistance with these last few insignificant states." She said, gesturing at the map of the Earth Kingdom-with green metal pieces over the picture save a few small spots. "They've become emboldened thanks to the resurgence of the Avatar."

"She won't be able to throw away what we've been doing these past few years that easily." Baatar said with an arrogant smirk.

"I have a feeling this won't be something we can simply swipe away." She said, then tugged at the pins holding her midnight blue hair in place, letting it fall loosely around her shoulders, "I'm so tense."

Automatically he knew what came next. She rose with a domineering gleam in her moss colored eyes. Deftly moving his hands in the complex motions needed to Bend metal, Baatar helped her shed the outer protective armor worn over her grass green uniform. The pieces were neatly placed in a pile out of the way. The next step in their ritual had him peeling her pristine white gloves off, careful not to touch her skin. Not yet. That would come later.

Kuvira turned away from him, feeling his ravenous eyes on her back. With a flick of her wrist she pulled the zipper down, as she had done time and time before. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to peel the coat off, revealing a white form-fitting tank top beneath. As the coat slid down her arms and onto the floor she felt her pulse begin to quicken. Turning around, she came close to Baatar and firmly pressed him into a nearby chair. Straddling him she let her arms fall to her sides.

Greedily he reached for her belt, deliberately unbuckling and throwing it to the side. One of them could just as easily have Bended it off, but no. This was all part of it. He _needed _to feel the warmth of her. And she _wanted _to see him fumble with the belt. Her face flushed with blood as Baatar began to unbutton her trousers. She could see him growing hard, the pants outlined his rigid shaft. Seeing his excitement sent a wave of pleasure through Kuvira, her nipples beginning to harden with the promise of ecstasy.

He pulled her pants down, not taking his eyes away from hers. She grabbed his hand, placing it on the inside of her lower thigh, and began to slide it up her leg. Baatar heard a sharp intake of breath when he finally reached the gap in her legs, feeling at the increasing wetness there. With a confident hand he pulled down Kuvira's underwear.

His hungry eyes reveled in her, drinking in the sight of Kuvira standing before him with no bottoms and only a tank top on, her chest rising and falling faster than normal. His own breath quickened when she came closer and placed a hand on his head.

"Baatar..." She said in a husky voice.

Not needing any more encouragement, he buried his face between her legs. A moan escaped as he let his tongue explore her. Eagerly he licked and kissed, intent to taste every inch of this woman. She clenched his hair in a fist as more moans and gasps came in quicker succession. Knowing that she was close, Baatar placed a finger inside, alternating between the two.

A string of curses boomed from Kuvira, letting him know to slow down. Both were breathing heavy. She moved her hand to cup his chin, turning it up to meet her hazy gaze. Then, roughly tugging on his goatee, she pulled him up into a wet, urgent kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, feel his small moans of pleasure and want erupting from his throat. She let the kiss last a moment longer before pushing him back down into the chair.

Quickly and mechanically she Bended the shoulder armor off of Baatar, moving it down his arms until they stopped at his wrists. With a grin, she made several gestures. The metal formed around his wrists; his hands were tugged behind him and magnetically stuck together. Completely powerless and in her control, she took a moment to absorb the sight.

Baatar sat restrained to the chair, his chest heaving, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. A small dark spot had formed through his pants around the tip of his painfully hard erection. Kuvira took a step back and removed her sweat dampened shirt. He couldn't help but stare at her now complete nakedness. His eyes raked over her powerful frame, gazing at the taut and hard stomach years of Metalbending can only make, and her bare breasts rising and falling with each breath.

She placed a finger on the moist spot on his pants, gently she applied pressure and massaged the head. Getting the smallest amount of release, Bataar couldn't help but whimper out a moan. More precum leaked out. She began to caress the full length of his member, putting her other hand against her mound, placing two fingers inside.

She removed her fingers, and placed them against his mouth. He licked and sucked on her wet fingers as she stroked him through his pants.

"Hng...Kuvira..." he said with a plea.

Placing both hands on his waist, she teased him a moment longer before unbuttoning his pants. Urging her on with his hips, he wiggled out of them while she pulled them down. Then came his underwear, a large area around the crotch was covered with Bataar's precum. Finally free she grabbed his uncovered manhood and roughly jerked.

"You want me, Bataar?" She said.

"Yes!" He said, cheeks flush and eyes glazed over in pleasure and pain.

With one hand still holding onto his member, Kuvira straddled him, slowly lowering herself until she could feel his head against her lips. With a quick glance into his desperate eyes, she slid all of him into her with a sharp gasp. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began to rock back and forth, developing a rhythm that Baatar matched with his own gyrating hips.

"Oh fuck!" She said every time he hit the spot that made her vision blur.

"Ffffuck!" He would respond every time she went all the way down to the base.

Watching her sweaty body writhe on top of his own sent shocks of pleasure throughout him. A second later he buried his face in her chest-kissing and gasping into her breasts. She grabbed his head, moving it over to her nipple, panting as his mouth teased and bit her tender teat.

"Kuvira..." He said, feeling the orgasm build up.

Her gyrations increased in speed as she leaned close saying, "C'mon baby. I wanna feel your cum in me." against his ear.

A moment later she felt him stiffen, his face contorted in pleasure as his seed spurted into her. Both were taking ragged breaths, covered in sweat and smelling of sex. She looked at a dazed Baatar, then leaned forward with a few tender kisses placed upon his lips.

"We should get dressed."

* * *

_**I got the idea of this after finally watching Book 4. She seemed like the type that needed control over everything, including sex. Anyways, let me know what you think!**_

_**-Z.17-**_


End file.
